One popular type of window covering is known as a Roman shade which may also be called a Roman blind, an Austrian shade, a Balloon Shade, or a Soft Shade. This type of shade consists of a panel or sheet of material attached along its top edge to a headrail and gathered at spaced intervals to provide a series of soft folds across the face of the fabric. Consequently, the typical Roman shade has a cascaded or softly pleated appearance. Such Roman shades are constructed so that when they are raised from an extended position, they gather from the bottom in generally horizontal folds or pleats until the entire shade resides near the top of the window covering in a retracted position. In some versions, the top of the window covering may also be lowered. The shades are operated by pulling on various lift cords which are used in conjunction with guides attached to the shade.
Most prior art Roman shades are formed either of a sheet of a flexible material such as a fabric or film or of a plurality of segments of material connected together. The material or interconnected segments are typically provided with a plurality of horizontal folds at points vertically spaced from one another to form folds when the shade is raised. A common method for making a Roman shade is to sew at least two sets of rings or connectors along vertical lines down the back of the fabric material as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,800. The spacing of the rings or connectors affects the aesthetic effect of the shade and how the window covering material may look when being raised or lowered. Lift cords pass through the rings and each lift cord is attached to a bottom rail or the lowermost fold. Opposite ends of the lift cords are wound on a spool or shaft in the headrail. The spool or shaft may be turned by a cord loop device or a spring motor to raise and lower the shade. Alternatively, the lift cords may pass through a cord lock and be moved by a user to turn the spool or shaft.
The shade may also include spacer cords that pass through the rings. The spacer cords are typically attached to the headrail of the shade and the rings and are configured to help improve the aesthetic effect of the shade when the window covering material is raised or lowered.
Roman shades may be fabricated by fabricators to make a Roman shade in a custom size to fit a customer's window opening. Fabricators may mistakenly measure or determine the necessary length of the window covering material of a Roman shade or the desired positioning of the rings on the back of the window covering material. For instance, a fabricator may want to adjust the position of the rings to achieve a different aesthetic effect for the raising and lowering of window covering material after reviewing the look provided by the initial positioning of the rings. Since rings are often sewn or affixed to the window covering material, such repositioning can be difficult and time consuming.
Ribs, such as the ribs disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,735, may be used by a fabricator instead of the rings to permit the fabricator to make adjustments to the locations of the ribs. The ribs may extend the width of the window covering material and are attached to spacer cords by fasteners. The ribs are configured to hold the window covering material at different spacing intervals and prevent the window covering material from falling vertically out of the ribs. The ribs are also configured to permit the material to be laterally slid out of the ribs so the positioning of the ribs can be changed by a fabricator. The spacing of the ribs acts similarly to the spacing of the rings and affects the look of the window covering material. For instance, spacing of the ribs can permit the material to have a cascading appearance when the shade is lowered and maintain this appearance when the shade is raised.
On occasion, children have been able to get behind a lowered Roman shade and become entangled in one of the lift cords. If the lift cord is around the child's neck and the child falls, the cord could act as a noose and strangle the child. Indeed, reports of such incidents have prompted a major retailer to issue a recall of one product line of Roman shades and the United States Consumer Product Safety Commission has issued a warning about the danger of child entanglement and hanging from the cords in Roman shades.
There have also been incidents of child entanglements in lift cords of venetian blinds and other types of window coverings. As a result, the art has developed various types of child safety devices that are intended to prevent deaths of children who become entangled in lift cords. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,261,138, 7,225,850, 7,117,918, 7,086,446, 7,000,672, 6,948,546, 6,918,425, 6,860,312, 6,637,493, 6,484,787, 5,630,458, 5,533,559 and 4,909,298 disclose child safety devices for blinds. Child safety devices may be configured to keep the lift cords taught so that the cords cannot be pulled away from the window covering material and form a noose or release the cord from the shade when a child becomes entangled in the shade. Most, if not all of the cord release devices are not well suited for use on Roman shades. Moreover, many conventional child safety devices for blinds are visible from the front of the shade and detract from the aesthetic effect of the shade.
A new safety device is needed for Roman shades. Preferably, such a device can be sold in a kit to retrofit previously sold Roman shades or shades in a retailer's inventory. Moreover, such a safety device preferably does not detract from the aesthetic effect provided by the Roman shade.